DRAM (dynamic random access memory) manufacture may employ a redundancy circuit technique in which defective memory cells are replaced with redundant memory cells in rows and/or columns. Such replacement may be performed using laser fuse elements. Laser irradiation of one or more selected laser fuse elements may be utilized to blow them. So-called anti-fuse elements may be used in place of the laser fuse elements (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,456), and such anti-fuse elements may utilize fuse capacitors. High voltage may be applied to a fuse capacitor to create a short circuit between lower and upper electrodes.